The Journey Begins
by lil-lizzy-cheeks
Summary: This is the story well, I hope its me looking into the future anyway of a girl who finally makes it through to the WWE, who's dream is coming true.. What is this new life going to bring for her? CHAPTER 3 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

Liz's 1st Wrestling Fanfic

Chapter 1

As she walked into the arena, she sighed heavily. She knew this was it, that it was going to be the best day of her life.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find Mr. Ross?" she said, her accent rather prominent.

"Yes, go through the doors, take a left and you'll see his office" the gentleman said

"Thankyou" she said smiling as she pulled her luggage behind her.

When she got to the door, she knocked, waiting for a reply.

"Come in" the voice said as she opened the door nervously

"Ahhh Elizabeth, how are you?" said the stocky gentleman in the cowboy hat, standing up and shaking her hand.  
"I'm good thankyou Mr. Ross"

"Oh, please, call me J.R" he said rather jolly. Elizabeth smiled "Thankyou sir"

"Please, take a seat" he said, pointing to the couch.

She put her luggage near the door and proceeded to sit down.

"Now, before anything, I'd like to welcome you to the World Wrestling Entertainment. On behalf of the whole locker room, I'd like to say welcome, and I hope to see you here for a very long time" he said, reaching for a clipboard

"Now, for procedure, I'm going to have to get a few details from you, something that Vince hadn't gotten from you"

"No problems, fire away" she said, feeling a little bit calmer and relaxed.

As they proceeded with the questions, Liz felt more relaxed. Finally, they were finished.

"Ok, that should wrap things up now" he said, standing up

Liz stood up also and headed over to her luggage

"The Womens Locker Room is down the corridor and to the left, and if you need anything to eat, just go further down the corridor to your right, and there's the kitchen" he said, extending his hand

"Thankyou very much sir" she said, immediately shaking his hand.

She left the office and headed down the corridor when her stomach started growling

"Ugh, I should get something to eat, it was a long flight" she said to herself

"Yeah, sounds like you need it" a females voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw Maria standing near her. Liz chuckled and extended her hand towards her "Hi, I'm Elizabeth, but I preferred to be called Liz"

Maria smiled "Hi" she said very cheerful "I'm Maria, but I'm sure you already knew that"

Liz smiled "Yes, I do. I'm a big fan of yours actually" she said, letting go of her hand "I'm off to get something to eat, care to join me? I don't know anyone here, so it's going to be hard for me to fit in"

"You'll be fine, honest. I'll tell you, when I first came here, I was scared out of my mind! But now, I'm loving being here"

"To be honest, I'm not scared of the superstars, I'm scared of the crowd!"

Maria laughed "Alright, I'll come and get something to eat with you. I've got to wait for Carlito after all"

Liz looked baffled "So you and Carlito really ARE an item?"

Maria laughed again "Oh no! We've just got to go over our promo. As much as I wished we we're..." she trailed off

They started walking to the kitchen "Ohh! Sounds like someone's got a crush" Liz taunted

Maria laughed "Ha-ha yeah I do, but shhh" she said, holding a finger up to her lips

Liz smiled and went off into her own world. As they got to the kitchen, she snapped out of it, as she was surrounded by people that she'd only dreamed of meeting and working with.

As they opened the doors, numerous heads turned towards them, and whispers broke out. Liz froze in her spot "Um, what am I doing wrong?" she said, placing her luggage firmly on the ground

Maria pulled her towards the food "Nothing, you're new, so they don't know you yet" she said as she gave Liz a plate

"Thanks" she said, taking the plate and filing it with nachos and cheese. When they finished getting their food, they went and found an empty table near the windows. Liz grabbed her luggage with one hand and plate in the other and sat down.

She looked around the place, and pinched herself. She never imagined she'd be eating with all these superstars, let alone work with them.

She started eating and talking to Maria, answering all the questions she asked

"So where are you from? I've never heard your accent before?"

"Oh" Liz said between mouthfuls of food "I'm from Australia, I moved over here about 4 years ago to pursue wrestling"

Maria nodded "Very nice" and continued eating.

Liz finished eating and leaned back in her chair, when she bumped someone. She turned around and flinched

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump you" she said nervous.

"No problems at all" the voice said, without looked at Liz "I'm used to it, believe me"

The person that the voice belonged to turned around as Liz went back to talking to Maria, who was now gawking at who Liz had bumped

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liz looked up at Maria "What are you looking at?" she said as she turned around. Her face fell. It was Randy Orton with gravy all over his face

"Wow, I'm so, SO sorry" she said, scurrying to the table and getting a few napkins to clean him up.

As she handed them to him, she looked at him, and to her surprise, he was laughing

"You don't have to be so scared. I'm not mean like you see on TV" he said with a soft voice.

"I know that, I was just scared that I already made a bad impression around here"

He lifted her head, which was buried within her chin "You don't have to worry, everyone will love you around here"

Liz smiled at him, and extended her hand, introducing herself to him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm going to get back to eating now, and you should think about getting your stuff into the locker room"

Liz forget that she'd had her luggage with her "Oh yeah! Thanks" she smiled and turned back to Maria "I'm going to put my stuff in the locker room. Good luck with finding Carlito" she said, waving goodbye to Maria.

She headed to the locker room and knocked on the door. No answer came, so she opened the door and walked in. There was no-one in there, so she found an empty spot and put her luggage down.

She looked around and pinched herself again. This is all a dream, you know it is, she thought to herself. You never dreamed you'd be here and you are, you're living your dream. This will show those doubters!

She thought she'd heard a phone ring, when she discovered it was hers. She leant down to her bag and got it out. She looked at the number, and recognised the number. As she answered it, the door opened and it was a member of the sound crew.

"Can you keep it down a little? We're just doing sound checks" he said

"Sorry, it just rung" she said, and moved to another area of the locker room for a little bit of peace.

"Hello Ang! How you doing?" she said into the phone

"Good, just making sure you got there safely" Ang said on the other side of the phone. Ang, or Angela, was her best friend who shared a place together when she first moved to the USA

"Yeah, you know I did! I sent you like three messages as soon as I got off the plane!" she laughed

"Good good, I just wanted to make sure... I've got to get going, class starts again in ten minutes, so I'll be seeing you this weekend?" she asked

"You better believe it" she said "Seeya" as she hung up the phone, the door opened again.

This time, it was Torrie Wilson who walked in. Wearing a short black skirt and tank top, she was carrying her luggage under one arm, and Chloe, her dog, under the other.

Liz rushed over to her "Here, let me help you with that" she offered.

"Thankyou very much" she said, putting Chloe down and letting her wander around the locker room

Liz grabbed the bag from Torrie and put them next to hers.

"Say, I've never seen you here before" Torrie said as Liz put down the bags.

"Yeah, I know, today's my first day" she said, as she introduced herself to Torrie.

For the next three or so hours, she spent most of the time introducing herself to the whole locker room as they had arrived and J.R made sure that they were nothing but nice to her.

About two hours until showtime, and Liz was called into J.Rs office again.

"Ok Liz, this is the sheet that everyone looks at to know who they are facing tonight. You'll be facing Candice Michelle, and it shouldn't be too hard for you" he said

Liz nodded and went to say something, but J.R cut her off

"Please wait, I'm not finished yet"

"Sorry sir"

"No problems, you'll get used to it, don't worry" he said with kindness in his voice. "Anyway, Candice Michelle will be having someone come down to the ring afterwards, so we're going to have you saved by none other, than John Cena"

Liz's stomach did tumbles. The one person she was truly eager to meet was the one she was going to be saved by.

"B-b-but why sir? Has it got to do with feud purposes?" she stuttered

"Yes actually, it does, but don't you worry your pretty little head off about it" he said, as he opened the door.

Liz smiled at him and walked out, walking back to her locker room to get ready. As she walked, she noticed her shoelace was untied, so she bent down and tied them back up, took two steps and tumbled over some wiring.

Liz fell hard on the floor "Oof!" she said out loud "Note to self, watch where you're walking" she got up and dusted herself off, when a member of the audio crew came up to her.

"You ok miss? Shouldn't you be out there?" he said, pointing to where the fans we're lined up

"No, I work here now" she said

"Oh sorry, you're the new girl"

"Yep, sure am" she said enthusiastically shaking his hand.

"In that case, you should be out at the ring"

"WHAT!" she yelled

"Yeah, going over your match with Candice"

She shook her head "That's right, I knew that's where I was going" she looked around "Um, which way is it to the ring?"

The crew member pointed left and she thanked him and walked out.

She headed out through the curtain and gasped. She couldn't imagine how fantastic it felt to be a WWE superstar, and now here she was, making her debut, she knew the feeling.

She walked down to the ring and greeted Candice.

"Hi Candice, I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz, its what I prefer" she said, extending a hand

She looked at her hand and looked back at Liz

"I don't shake hands" she said, looking at Liz with utmost disgust "I give all newcomers hugs" she said, giving Liz a tight hug, which she returned.

They broke from their hug and began planning the match and the moves. Liz had her finisher all set out, it was a DDT combined with a submission that hooked the opponents legs and head. She explained it to Candice and her face dropped

"Wow, that sounds so dangerous" she said

"I know, but it's what I do" Liz said, shrugging her shoulders "I can modify it for one match if you like. Just make it a DDT instead"

Candice nodded "Sounds good, what's the name of your move anyway?"

"It's called the 'Unpredictable Pain'" she said, swelling her chest with pride

Candice nodded again "Very nice, I'm yet to see it, so I'm sure it's impressive" She shook her hand and said her goodbyes.

She got out the ring and walked backstage, leaving Liz standing in the ring on her own, wondering how loud its going to be when she gets out there later on in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two hours had past, and after a bit of practise in the ring on her own, she was in the locker room, getting ready as she heard the random going-ons out in the corridors and kitchen.

She got her boots on, laced them up and sat up as someone entered through the door which made her look.

"Miss Liz?" the crew member asked

"Yes?" she said

"You're match is next, get ready"

Liz nodded "Thanks" and watched as the crew member left the locker room and got up from the bench in the locker room. She sucked in a big gulp of air and breathed out, harder than she'd planned.

'Ok, you'll be ok, just do what you spoke about' she said to herself as she walked out the locker room.

She walked towards the curtain, just before the entrance, when Maria came running up.

"Liz! Hey Liz! Wait up!" she yelled

Liz turned around and asked "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to wish you luck! I know how nerve racking it can be"

Liz let out a small smile "Thanks, I can't say you don't know how I'm feeling, but you do, so I'll take your word for it" she said, taking a step towards the curtain as Maria left.

Suddenly, her music started. At first she didn't recognise it, but when the stage manager told her to go, she'd literally ran out onto the entrance ramp.

As she got out from behind the curtain and onto the ramp, she froze and looked at the sold out crowd. She scanned the crowd and all she could hear was a deafening roar of applause.

She smiled as she walked down to the ring, pausing for a moment to touch a few peoples' hands. As she looked at the ring, her smile disappeared, and a look of absolute seriousness etched itself over her face. She walked up the steps and flipped over the ropes, getting into the ring with Candice standing on the other side of the ring.

Liz steadied her footing, and looked at Candice as the referee rung the bell and the match got underway.

At the beginning of the match, they trade even blows, with Candice throwing the first punch to the head, and Liz impressing the audience with a series of high risk manoeuvres which also caught Candice by surprise even though they discussed everything.

When it came time for the attack, Liz got up onto the top turnbuckle, and as Candice was getting up, she flew off, grabbing Candice's head and gave her one helluva DDT, which again, caught her in a surprise and whirled her around into the mat.

Liz scramble on top of Candice for the pin, and held her down

"1…2…3!" The referee counted. Liz had won her first official match in the WWE and was ecstatic. As she got up to celebrate on the furtherest turnbuckle, she knew this was when she was to be attacked, but by who, she didn't know.

Just then, a pair of strong hands threw her off the turnbuckle and onto the mat, causing her to hold her head in pain. This pain was real, it was not acting, she felt a stabbing pain going through her skull, making her feel sick and dizzy.

Just then, Johnny Nitro stood over her, with Melina to the side of him. She was yelling at Nitro, but Liz couldn't make out what she was saying. She then signalled to Nitro to do his 'Snapshot' – Nitros finishing manoeuvre.

Liz was feeling too dizzy to realise the roar of the crowd, and the next minute, Nitro was tripped by John Cena, whom was on the outside.

Liz got up and saw Nitro laying in the ring, face down and motionless and Melina had jumped on Cenas back. At this site, Liz got up quite quickly, ran over to Cena and slapped Melina so hard in the face, that she immediately let go of her hold around his face. The crowds cheer was deafening once again, and as Cena slipped an arm around her waist, she shivered but smiled, holding her head once again.

As she started walking, she felt weak, so she slipped her arm around his back, grabbing a hold of his white shirt and creasing it as the pain in her head got unbearable.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Don't be, it's only a shirt" he said, smiling at her.

When they got to the back, Cena said "Ok, you can let go of your head now"

Liz shook her head slightly "I can't. He actually hurt me and it actually hurts"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I told him to take it easy seeing you're new" he said with worry written all over his face.

"Don't be, it's all part of the job" she said letting out a weak smile

He chuckled "You've got that right. Now come on, let me take you to first aid. They might be able to get you some aspirin"

"Alright" she said, putting her arm around his back once again, grabbing the same creased spot.

As they walked to the first aid room, they talked about themselves. Liz laughed at something he said

"Well, I know you won't remember, because you've met so many people, but I remember one night in April, you came to Perth, my hometown and signed a shirt for me"

He chuckled "Yes, I remember you. You were so timid"

"I know, since that day, I've done nothing but want to come here and work with you in wrestling"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I personally asked to be involved in the attacking. When J.R told me that you were going to be attacked for storyline purposes, I thought it was kinda harsh, so I'd offered to be the saviour"

Liz giggled at the last comment, as he made it sound rather funny. They stopped outside the first aid room.

"Well, here it is. I look forward to seeing you around" he smiled at her

She smiled back, and hugged him without realising what she was doing. Two seconds later, she jumped and mumbled "Sorry bout that" To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

He let go and started walking away "See you around"

She stood rooted in one spot, she could not believe what just happened to her and forgot that she was there for a headache, and when the pain suddenly came back, she remembered.

She pushed the door open and walked in. She walked over to an empty bed and sat down.

"I'll be with you in a second, just fixing up Ric here" the medic shouted

"No problems" she yelled back

It dawned on her that the medic was talking about none other than the Nature Boy, Ric Flair. Jumping off of the bed, she scurried over to where the medics' voice was.

"Hold still Ric, you've been through so many of these and you never make it any easier for us"

"Wow! THE Ric Flair?" Liz exclaimed

The medic whirled around "What are you doing here?" she said "You're supposed to be waiting over there" she pointed to the bed

"It's fine, really" he said, turning to Liz whom saw why Ric was there. It looked like he'd be busted open, and before she could ask, he answered her puzzled look

"Busted open with a chair" he said, wiping dry blood from his eyes

"Dang, that's got to leave a mark, not to mention a headache to boot" she said, forgetting about her own headache.

They spent a little while talking about injuries, best matches and a few other things, until the medic came back

"Alright, you, out. I've got to look after him and you need to get packing"

"Ok ok, I'll talk to you later Ric" she said, shaking his hand  
"Any time Liz" he said as the medic went to fix his wound.

She left the first aid room and ran into Maria once again. "Liz! Vince is looking for you"

Liz almost fell over "What? I haven't done anything wrong have I?" she said  
Maria chuckled "No, he wants an on the spot promo with you and John in his office"

"Awesome, let me go get something other than my wrestling gear on"

"Ok, but you've got five minutes, John is waiting in there already" Maria said, jogging off

'How she can jog in THOSE, I'll be surprised if she hasn't hurt herself' she thought, as she jogged back to the locker room, dressed out of her wrestling gear quickly and slipped herself into a purple t-shirt and three quarter length white pants and white sneakers and bolted out the door to Vince's office, which she had no idea how to get to.

Luckily, the stage manager had gone looking for her and took her to Vinces' office. As soon as they got there, she opened the door and the fun began

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liz closed the door behind her, which in turn, made John and Vince turn around

"Ah you're here!" Vince said, extending his hand "Usually we would have done this promo before the show, but because John was running late, we thought we'd do it live"

Liz shook his hand and let go. She nodded as she spoke "Cool, so what are we doing?"

"We've only got about 5minutes to fill you in on what we we're going to do"

Liz nodded as Vince explained what they were going to do, while John looked out the door. Five minutes past and he said "Camera crew is on its way"

"Ok, so you know what's going on?" he said

Liz nodded, and grabbed her head, taking a seat on the couch

"You don't have to get into character just yet" he chuckled

"Oh no, sir. It really does hurt" she said "I was in the first aid room and just completely forgot"

John came over to her and bent down in front of her "You sure you're ok to go through with this? You don't need to lie down?" he said, concerned

"No no, I'm fine" she said looking into his eyes, which she got lost in for a moment.

He smiled "Great, it's going to start any second"

She quickly stood up, causing the room to spin. She steadied herself and looked straight at Vince.

"What are you two doing in here? And who the hell are you?" Vince said, poking Liz in the chest

"Do you mind!" she said "My name is Liz and I was appointed as Raws newest diva"

John stood in between Liz and Vince "Don't do that again" he said to Vince

"And what are you going to do about it?"

John looked at Vince, gritting his teeth + moving forward

"I want Nitro, right here, right now, in a match" he said

"Now, just a minute you! Who do you think you are, barging in here and demanding a match?"

"You know damn well who I am Vince! I want that match NOW"

"Well, I'm not giving it to you"

"Damn you Vince, just give me the goddamn match!"

"Not for today, next week, you vs. Nitro"

The crowd went wild with excitement and John waited for the crowd to die down "Can't do any better can you!"

Liz looked between Vince and John, holding onto her head.

"You can always make it an inter-gender match" she said "I'd like to get my hands on Melina"

John looked at Liz "You sure you'll be up for it?"

Liz looked at Cena defiantly "Of course" she said, nodding which caused her a little bit of pain

"Then its settled! Next week, it's going to be John Cena and Liz vs. Melina and Johnny Nitro in an inter-gender tag match" Vince said "Now get the hell out of my office"

He pointed at the door and Liz headed towards the door, before John stopped her

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure"

He looked at Vince with disgust

"In private preferably"

Liz looked at Vince and back at John and nodded, walked out the door and out of camera shot, before she breathed a sigh of relief

Wow that was tough, she thought. She'd had no idea what was next, so she headed back to the locker room, all in due time too, as her phone was ringing.

As she got into the locker room, Torrie handed Liz her phone.

"Is this yours? It's been ringing non-stop for the last ten minutes"

Liz looked at the phone and saw 'Ang – Calling' displayed on her screen

"Thankyou Torrie" she said as she answered it "Hey Ang, what's up? Everything ok?"

"Everything's great! You know, I was watching you on TV"

"Uh-oh. Well, did you like what you saw?"

"I tell you now Liz, I never thought you were that good.. I thought you were good, but not THAT good.. You're very talented... And damn girl, you had me scared a few times"

"Well don't watch it! You never used to anyway"

"That was until you got in" she said

The friends talked for a while, while everyone was leaving the arena. After what seemed like hours, they finally hung up

"Alright, I'll see you this weekend, Love you, you know that!" Liz said

"Of course I do! You know I love you too?"

"Of course"

"Alright, see you this weekend"

"No problems, bye"

"Bye"

They hung up and Liz looked around. She was alone, and had realised that everyone had already left.

As quick as a flash, she'd grabbed all her stuff and threw it in her suitcase, and locked the locker-room door.

She sighed as she walked out, and through the doors. She walked through the parking lot, looking for the closest bus stop when someone yelled out to her

"Liz! Hey Liz!" the voice said.

It was Carlito, who was now jogging up to her "Nice to meet you Liz, I'm sure you know who I am. I didn't get a chance to meet you earlier"

"No problems really, you were just a very busy person"

"What are you doing?" he asked, completely off topic

"Catching a bus"

"Oh no you don't" he said "You're riding with us" he pointed over to his rent-a-car, which was already occupying Maria, Torrie and Randy Orton

"Are you sure? I mean, only if you've got enough room" she said hesitantly

"Oh yeah, we've got plenty of room" he said, walking with her to the car

As they got to the car, he opened the trunk and Liz put her luggage in there.

He opened the door for her and she got in, sitting next to Maria, put her seatbelt on and started to relax. She finally felt like she was part of the WWE family

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks gone by and things couldn't have been better for Liz.

The week before, she'd taken on Melina and Nitro in an inter-gender tag team match alongside John Cena and won easily, pinning Melina while John and Nitro brawled outside.

Now, this week Liz was scheduled in a match against Melina, with Cena in her corner and Nitro in Melinas. This, to her, was shaping up to be one of the best female feuds that she's ever seen, and been in.

As Liz walked into the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas, her bag slung over her bare shoulders, she looked around and smiled. She'd never been here, but when she was a die hard fan, she remembers watching the weekly Raw and Smackdown shows then they appeared here.

Shaking her head, she walked down the packed corridor, weaving in and out of cables and boxes with equipment in it, until she got to the kitchen.

Boy I'm starving, she thought to herself. She placed her bags near the doors on the floor and looked around. There was only a few crew members there, which she was happy with, because then she knew that she couldn't get into any trouble, following the incident on her first day on the job.

She went and picked up a tray and piled nachos upon nachos on her plate, when a voice behind her spoke

"You know, you'll have to work extra hard in the gym eating all that" a strong males voice said behind her, making her jump and throwing the nachos off the plate. It was, again, Randy Orton

"Oh shit not again!" she groaned "I'm so sorry"

Randy, however, just smiled and picked the nachos off of his shoulders "Hey, its fine. I mean, I could get used to food being thrown on me."

Liz laughed "Well, next time, be sure to talk to me when I don't have food in my hands" she smiled

"I think I will. I don't want to have to keep changing my clothing every time I see you"

Liz laughed and said goodbye. She walked over to the table closest to the door to keep an eye on her luggage. As she sat down, Maria came through the door with Carlito following behind. As they walked in, Liz noticed Carlitos eyes wander, and all Liz could do was shake her head and roll her eyes.

Maria waved at Liz and sat opposite her.

"Hey Liz! How was your weekend?" she said, sounding rather excited.

"It was good. Just caught up with my friends in Australia"

"Yeah, it's good to catch up"

"Sure is, especially since one of them is the person I used to go play poker with every weekend and the other is who I used to talk to about wrestling a lot"

Liz sighed as she reminisced about her life in Australia, and how much she missed it.

_Liz is sitting at her computer when her MSN made a noise. It was her friend, AussieOutsider, aka Ben, that had just signed on. She smiled as she opened the conversation window_

_Liz: Hey Ben! How are you?_

_AussieOutsider: Hey Liz :-) I'm good! How are you?_

_They proceeded to talk until Liz dropped a bombshell on him_

_Liz: Guess what?_

_AussieOutsider: What?_

_Liz: Well, you know how I got offered a contract with OVW?_

_AussieOutsider: Yeah I remember, I was the first one you called._

_Liz: Yeah, well I found out information about it that you might be happy about._

_AussieOutsider: Well? Spit it out already!_

_Liz: Ben, I'm going to be a WWE Diva!_

_AussieOutsider: What! You're kidding! Wow Liz! I'm so happy for you!_

_  
They continued to talk for what seemed like hours, until finally Ben had to go, his sister coming home from school and demanding to use the computer. He signed off and not two seconds later, her other friend, Murphy, aka Murray, signed on._

_Liz: Hey Murph. Aren't you home early?_

_It was 3am where Liz was staying, with her friend over in the US. She was being so careful as to not wake her friend up. Murphy was a school teacher, who taught Year 7 Maths._

_Murphy: Hey Liz, no, had an early day today_

_Liz: Ah cool, well, I've got some news for ya. I'm going to be a WWE Diva! I just got the contract today!_

_Murphy: Wow that's great! Make sure you get me a backstage pass or something_

_Liz: Dude, I'd get you a bloody plane ticket over here if that means just being able to play poker with you again! I miss out weekly poker days!_

_Murphy: I know, I do too, but then again, you were starting to get a little bit better than me_

_Liz: Wow, you finally admit it do you?_

_Murphy: Hey! I said only a little bit. Don't go getting a big head now, save that for when you make it big in the WWE_

_They, too, continued to talk for a couple hours until Liz realized the time_

_Liz: Hey, I've got to get going. I just noticed the time and I've got to hit the gym in a little over four hours_

_Murphy: No problems. I'll hopefully catch you online soon_

_Liz: For sure! hugs Byez!_

_**Liz closed the conversation window**_

_**Liz logged out**_

"Hellooo" Maria said, waving a hand in front of Liz's steely gaze

Liz shook her head "Sorry Maria, things have been a little hard on me. I miss my friends heaps, I miss home cooked stuff, I just miss everything"

"Yeah, its hard at first, but you'll get used to it" she said.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As they ate, they were joined by Carlito and Torrie whom they had to get chairs for, because Liz sat at a table that only held two people.

The kitchen began to fill up, which made it harder for Liz to keep an eye on her bags, so she decided to bid farewell to the happy group and head to the females locker room.

She grabbed her bags and walked down the long corridor to the womens locker room just as her mobile phone rang. She picked her phone up out of her bag and read the screen.

_Ben calling. _Immediately she picked up

"Ben! Hey! How are you!" she said excitedly into the phone.

"Good, how are things where you are?" he asked, sounding a little worried

"Don't worry, everything is fine" she said, watching people walk around while talking to him.

They talked for a while, with her giving an occasional nod to passing people. Just then, Hunter walked over to her

"Liz is it? Triple H, but I think you knew that" he said

Liz stood there stunned, with her mouth open. He looked even more handsome in real life, and she couldn't say anything, which made Ben on the other line panic

"Hello? Hello? Liz?" he said frantically

"Sorry Ben, here there's someone I want you to talk to" she said, passing the phone to Triple H and covering the mouthpiece

"This is my friend in Australia, his name is Ben and I want you to say hello, I need to still put all my bags into the locker room, so if you talk to him for me, I can do that" she moved her hand from the mouthpiece and lifted the phone to her ear "Ok, here he is"

She gave the phone to him and yelled before she opened the door "By the way, he's a total mark for you"

She smiled as she opened the door and placed her bags inside the locker room. She got her clothing out and set them up, just to give Ben a chance to talk to him. Just then, Triple H popped his head in, but closed his eyes.

"Um, I hate to bother you.." he began

"Its ok, you don't have to close your eyes, there's no-one here except me and I'm not naked"

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times

"Sorry, but you're phone is ringing again"

Liz scurried over to Triple H and took the phone out of his hand. _Murphy (Murray) Calling._

Liz looked at the phone and then at Triple H. He smiled, knowing what she was going to ask.

"You want me to answer this too?" he asked

Liz gave him a strained look "If you don't mind? You see, my two mates are huge fans of yours and I'm sure they'd love to speak to you"

"No problems"

"Thanks. Now you can get out so I can get dressed"

He closed the door and Liz walked over to the toilets. She stopped just outside a cubicle, placed her clothing on a bench and began getting undressed.

Five minutes later, she was ready in her wrestling attire, her black pants and red collared top, which looked like something that she'd mixed up with Candices attire.

She opened the door to find Triple H still talking on her phone, and she walked over to him. She held out her hand and wriggled her fingers, asking for her phone back

"Thanks for talking to me man, hopefully I'll talk to you again some time" he said into the phone, before handing it to Liz.

"Hey Murph" she said

"OH MY GOD LIZ!"

"What!"

"How did you manage to get Triple H to talk to me!"

"Well, he'd come over to introduce himself to me, and I needed to get dressed so he answered my phone"

"You're awesome!"

"Oh don't, I'll get a swelled head"

"Yeah that's too true, otherwise you won't be able to get out there and kick Melinas ass"

She kept talking to Murphy, who was marking out for Triple H big time.

Triple H, however, began to walk away, but turned on his heel and walked back to Liz.

Liz just hung up her phone and tucked it into her pocket when he came back over

"Ah yes, now that I remember, Vince wanted to see you in his office" he said

"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute"

"Well, he wanted me to escort you"

"Hm, well ok, I'll come" she said, as she and Hunter began walking to Vinces office.

A couple of minutes later, they were outside his office. He knocked on the door and proceeded to go inside

Vince stood up and shook Lizs hand.

"Hello again Liz, are you feeling ok from a couple weeks ago?" he asked

"Yes thankyou" she said "What do I owe the privilege?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you and John have to do a promo today, just before your match, so it would be wise time to go find him"

Liz nodded "Want me to go find him now and practise? And do I go practise in the ring?"

Vince nodded this time "Yes, it would be a good idea. The practise in the ring that is. John isn't here at the moment, so when he gets here, you'll find each other and practise then. Either that, or you can just make it up as you go along"

"Thankyou Vince" she said, shaking his hand one last time as she left his office and headed to the ring, which surprisingly, was empty (She was so used to seeing superstars in and around preparing).

As she got to the ring, she'd tried a few new things, a few flips from the top rope, a few jumps off of the ropes until she was satisfied with how everything had turned out. She dropped her phone a few times, which she'd left in her pocket and stupidly forgot to take out. She took it out, hopped out of the ring and put it on the barrier and continued to practise, reminding the crew that her phone was there.

As she got back in, she saw someone heading towards her, and she instantly knew who it was by the walk. It was John Cena.

She kept practising, as though she didn't see him, this time taking a dive off of the top rope to the outside.  
The first time she did it, she did it fine, but the second time was a catastrophe

She managed to get her balance, but suddenly slipped, causing her to fall and fall fast off the top rope.

Oh no! This isn't good! She thought. As she fell, she was ready to hit the ground when a pair of arms caught her.

Liz looked up and looked into Cenas eyes "You know, you should be careful doing those sort of things"

He put her down careful and made sure she didn't hurt herself

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, but I think my pride is hurt though. I've done that before and I've never done that before" she said, looking puzzled and shaking slightly

"Well, there's always a first for everything" he said gently "There's a matter of a promo to discuss so I thought I'd pop down here seeing Vince told me you were down here"

"Yeah, I needed to practise.. Wait, how long have I been down here?"

"Well, you've been here for about half an hour already" he said

"Wow, been that long? Oh well, shall we go backstage to talk?" she asked, walking over to the barrier to grab her phone.

"Yeah, lets go" he said, as Liz walked back over to John and walked to the back together.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They walked through the curtain and bumped into a few people, said their quick hellos and walked to a spare locker room. John opened the door and stood to the side, letting Liz walk in first, followed behind her.

She walked in and sat down on a bench. The locker room looked exactly like the womens one; it just smelt a lot worse.

John sat down on a chair that was in the far corner that he brought over closer to Liz.

"Ok, what are we doing?" Liz said, crossing her legs

"We're sitting here talking" John said

Liz laughed "No no, I mean for the promo" she chuckled

"Oh, yeah that, sorry"

"No need to be"

"I'm not sure, that's why I thought it would be good to come to find you and talk it over with you"

"I suppose you could gimme a pep talk of some kind?" she said, raising an eyebrow while John rubbed his chin. He nodded and moved his hand away from his chin, and placed it in his lap, leaning back on his chair

"That could work, but it has to be good. I suppose we can just make it up as we go along?" he said.

Liz nodded, thinking this was perfect as she had planned to give him a small hug at the end of the promo, but wanted to run it by him although she was unsure as what his reaction would be.

John got up from his chair and went to leave "That a deal then? We'll make it up as we go along?"

Liz nodded "Sounds good John" she smiled at him

He smiled back at her "Great, we'll be up for the promo in about an hour, so get ready for it" he said, just about to leave the room when Liz stopped him

"Wait, there IS something I wanna ask" she said rather hesitantly

"Shoot" he said, stepping back into the locker room, as he was hanging half outside in the corridor and half in the locker room.

"Well... Uh..." she said, trying to pluck up the courage to ask him. One look into his soft eyes was what made her blurt it out "IsitokifIhugyouafterthepromo?" she said rather quickly.

He chuckled "Ok, say that again, but slower. I think, if not for your accent, I would have understood what you were trying to say"

Liz blushed "I was wondering if I could hug you at the end of the promo, after everything was said"

John smiled "Of course. I'm not going to bite you know. I might just add a little something as well then" he chuckled and gave Liz a faint wink

Liz smiled even wider and said "Thanks! That's what I wanted to know actually"

"That's it?"

"Yep, that's it"

"Now, see? It wasn't that hard was it!"

"Oh you have no idea"

An hour went past and Liz, sitting in the womens locker room with her headphones in her ears, didn't realise Maria standing in front of her, as Liz had her eyes closed.

With Fozzys song, Enemy blaring in her headphones, she opened her eyes slightly, to see Maria waving in front of her face

"Liz! Liz! Promo time!"

Liz jumped about two inches off of the bench

"Warn me when you do that again thanks Maria" she said, taking the headphones out of her ears

"Sorry, but Johns been looking for you, as well as the film crew"

Liz slapped her head "It's been THAT long already! Oh damn!"

Liz grabbed a black jacket and threw it over her shoulders, ran to the meeting place, near the kitchen as planned.

"There you are. I've been waiting for you" he said with a little smile

"I'm so sorry, but when I get involved in my music, it... well, it puts me to sleep. It's a good thing Maria came to find me"

"Yeah, she said she'd seen you so she'd offered to get you for me"

"Awesome" Liz said, and then looked at the crew. She was still not used to being in front of the camera, but week after week it was becoming like a second skin. Only a few more weeks, she thought, before you're used to them completely.

The cameraman counted down, and the promo got underway, with Liz stretching on a box that was empty (to her, but to the audience, there would be lighting equipment in it), her legs stretching across the box, and just then John walked into scene

"Hey John, ready for the match?"

"Hi Liz. Almost. I've just got a few things to say to you"

Liz removed her leg and replaced it with her other leg "Sure, go ahead, only if you don't mind if I keep stretching"

"No no, go for it"

Liz nodded as John continued "Well, you're going against Melina, and I know you're going to have me in your corner and you know she's got Nitro in hers"

Liz nodded, removing her leg from the box and preceded to stretch, placing her arm across her body and using her other arm to push.

"Well, you know he will interfere, even with me being there"

"That was something I was counting on him to do John"

"Exactly, so, just... please… be careful… For me?"

Liz froze, she didn't know if that was just John Cena, WWE superstar that was in character or if that was John Cena, WWE superstar not in character speaking, but looking into her eyes, she could see it being the not in character that said that.

Liz smiled and quickly got back into character "I'll be as careful as I can be ok? After all, I'm a WWE wrestler, getting into trouble is what I do" she winked.

He smiled again "That is true. After all, you're the Wonder from Down Under"

Liz laughed "You know, that's got a good ring to it, I could so use that"

"Then why don't you?" he said, raising an eyebrow

"Don't see any reason why I shouldn't" she said "Alright, are you ready?"

Liz held out her arm and John laughed.

"No, you're not supposed to do it" he said, placing an arm out for Liz to grab, but as she moved closer to grab it, he quickly moved it

"There's just one thing I've got to do" he said, and he leaned down

This is it, Liz thought, this is when I get to give him the hug I've wanted to give him for so long. As Liz snaked her arms around his body, she felt his hand under her chin, pulled it up and felt a pair of lips meet hers. This is when she realised it. John Cena is kissing me! Her mind did flips and they continued to go for it. Liz moved her arms up to cup his head in her hands, then, as suddenly as it came about, they broke apart.

"Annnnd CUT!" the director shouted

Liz suddenly dropped to the floor, and scratched her head  
"Liz? You ok?"

"Yeah, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she said, still scratching her head.

He laughed as he offered an arm to her, which she gladly took and got up from the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I've not been kissed like that since…" she pauses to think "…since before me and my ex broke up"

"And how long ago was that?" he said, looking concerned, because she started to look a bit pale "And you're not going to be sick on me are you?"

"No why do you ask that? If I'm going pale, it just means I didn't breathe properly" she chuckled "And it's been over four years since that happened"

"Ah ok" he paused, going a small shade of red in the face "Well, I think you should go sit down, we've got about two hours before show starts and we want you feeling a little better by then"

"Alright, thanks again"

"For?"

"Lets just say, making a fangirls dream come true" she said, smiling and walking back to the locker room.

As she got back to the locker room, she put her hand on the door handle and stopped dead. She traced her lips with her free hand and smiled. She'd never thought in her wildest dreams that anything like that would happen to her

Get it out of your head! A voice in her head said, you've got a match to concentrate on!

Liz shook her head and opened the door, to find the locker room buzzing with all the divas. Liz looked around and stared, wondering what was going on.

She finally found Maria and tapped her on the shoulder

"What's going on?"

Maria spun around "Liz, I don't know, but it was reported that someone broke into the womens locker room and stole something from everyones bag"

Liz froze. There was only one thing of importance to her in her bag, and that was her phone.

Liz looked around for her bags, and found them, right where she'd left them. They seemed untouched, so she searched her bags, and found her phone safely tucked away from where she'd last put it after practising. Melina, Torrie and Candice all scurried over to make sure nothing was taken from Liz.

"Everything there?" Torrie said

"Yeah thank goodne…Wait a minute! My necklace!" she exclaimed

Liz threw everything out of her bags and searched high and low for a necklace she always wore, a 21st birthday present, THE only present she got for her 21st, which she'd never took off except today. It was a silver necklace with a pinkish stone as the trinklet, and she adored it, as small and dainty as it was. But at that time, she didn't worry bout the necklace, she was more worried about her match against Melina

TO Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Twenty minutes before the show started, the commotion was still going around the locker-room after the thefts earlier that day.

The surveillance crews had swept through all the footage they had and began taking faces that were not familiar, and began a full investigation while the show continued to go on.

Meanwhile, Liz was still quite nervous about her match; she'd gone over a few things in her head as well as paced up and down the locker-room trying to think where her necklace had gone to.

As she got her knee and elbow pads on, she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it, seeing John standing in the doorway.

"Gimme a second, I'm just getting ready" she said as she closed the door, laced up her boots and opened the door, walking out to see Cena, in his ring attire, sitting on the production boxes, rubbing his hand along the top of his head as though he was thinking about things that were on his mind.

Liz walked up to John and he jumped a bit "Damn, you scared me just a bit there"

Liz chuckled "Sorry. What's up?"

He stood up and faced Liz. "Vince wanted to talk to you"

Liz nodded, but looked a little worried, because the look on his face was of all seriousness "Yeah no problems. Now? Because my match is in a few minutes"

"Yeah now, he's quite anxious to have you in his office" he said as they began walking.

As they were walking, they talked amongst themselves, until they came to his office.  
"I'll wait outside for you, he wanted you to specifically go in on your own" he said, holding the door open for Liz to go through.

Liz smiled at John and nodded at him as she entered through the open door. As she walked in, she was faced with a teenage boy standing ashened faced next to Vince and J.R

"You wanted to see me sir?" Liz said, looking in between Vince and the teenage boy.

"Yes Liz. I understand this is yours?" he said, handing her the necklace she had lost "This is Marcus Stirkick" he said, pointing to the teenager "and I think he's got something to say to you"

Marcus hung head and mumbled very quietly "Sorry"

"A little louder please Marcus" J.R said "Just before you do, Liz, this is the boy that stole your necklace, along with a few other things from the other superstars"

Liz looked at the table with all the items on it, wondering how he could hide all those things, which included a few rings, necklaces and even Johns spinner necklace.

"The police were called and all the items had been recorded as having being stolen, but Marcus came and confessed to us that he and an accomplice, who we haven't been able to find, stole them and the police said that it was ok to hand all the items back now. The only thing is, there is going to be a court hearing about this in a few weeks and you're required to attend" Vince said, looking in between Liz, Marcus and JR

Liz nodded her head and took her necklace from Vinces outstretched hand and put it on, knowing that she'd have no time to run back to the locker room to put her necklace away.

"Now for that apology Marcus, Liz has an important match coming up" JR said to Marcus.

"Sorry" he said a little louder.

Liz couldn't find her voice, so she, again, nodded. She turned around and headed to the door, when Vince once again spoke.

"Liz, you're match is in ten minutes"

She cleared her throat and all her thought made her voice come back "Yeah I know. Think it would be ok if I just give my necklace to John to look after?"

"Should be fine" he said, walking over to the door and opening it for her.

"Great, see you later Vince" she said, leaving the office to find John leaning on a wall to the side of the door

"Everything ok?" he asked

"Yeah, nothing wrong" Liz said. She took off her necklace and gave it to John "Can you look after this for me?"

"Yeah no problems" he said, taking the necklace and putting it in one of his pockets.

"Isn't this the necklace that went missing?" he asked

"Yeah, they caught the person, and all the stuff that was stolen is actually in Vinces office" she paused "Did you know you were missing one of your spinner necklaces?" she said curiously.

"Yeah, I knew it was missing, but it was one of the fake ones, not my real one so I wasn't fussed" he said

"Ahh…" Liz paused and there was a small silence between them, until they heard Lizs entrance theme

"Shall we go?" John said, moving from his resting place on the wall and beginning to walk to the entrance ramp.

"I think we should, I don't wanna get my ass kicked for not getting out there in time" she said with a little chuckle in her voice and the nerves setting in once again.

As she went through the curtain, she walked out to the roars of the crowd, even to a few of the signs out in the crowd, a few of them saying 'Wonder From Down Under' and a few saying 'Liz is the new generation of hotness' which surprised her considering she'd been there on just under a month.

She paused at the top of the ramp and took in the atmosphere and began to walk, turning around to find John coming down after her, letting her have her time in the spotlight.

As she went to jump into the ring, John grabbed her arm and smiled at her, letting her arm go as Liz grinned stupidly at John and walked into the ring and John walked to the other side of the ring on the outside.

While Liz was in the ring, Melina was heading to the ring, with Nitro running down to the ring, went to attack John, but he managed to capitalize, as Melina was getting into the ring via her trademark entrance, she was dropkicked to the floor by Liz, who'd launched herself into a baseball slide dropkick.

The match was intense, with Liz dominating the match and the occasional interference as well, also with the occasional brawl outside thanks to Nitro getting involved with a cheap shot on Cena. Close to the end of the match, Melina nailed Liz with a hard DDT, which incapacitated her for quite some time.

"Are you ok?" Melina whispered to Liz as she lay next to her in the ring, making it look as though they were exhausted, which they were.

"Not really, I can't move my neck" she said, inconspicuously whispering back

"Shit, I'm sorry" she said, beginning to get up

"It's ok; go for the pin and I'll kick out, then I'll pin you as we previously planned" Liz said, squirming around.

Melina nodded and started getting up very slowly.

In the meantime, John was hitting the mats outside "Come on Liz! Get up! You can do it!" she heard him say

Liz lifted her pointer finger up to John, which he knew was not a good sign as they had special hand signals for whenever there was anything wrong.

Suddenly, Liz saw Melina pin her

"1…2…" Liz kicked out and quickly rolled Melina up for a pin of her own, holding onto the top of her skirt while she pinned Melina.

"1…2….3!" the bell rung and Liz rolled out of the ring, and immediately fell onto the mats on the outside, clutching her neck.

John rushed over to her and picked her up off the mats and she put her free arm around his back, and whispered in his ear "My neck, I can't move it"

"Shhh I'll get you to the back and we'll get the EMTs to check it out" he whispered back to her, while her head was buried into his shoulder hiding the tears that were streaming from her eyes due to the intense pain she was feeling in her neck.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter, I've not been able to update because I got a job, it's taken up a lot of time, then there's a few personal matters, and lastly, I had writers block – but this is the new chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! By the way, there is a tad of swearing in this chapter… Enjoy!



Chapter 9

As Liz and John got to the back, she dropped to her knees and started bawling her eyes out and screamed

"Someone get the paramedics!" John yelled as one of the trainers came running towards her

"What happened?" the trainer said

"DDT….hurt…can't move…" was all she could manage, before she fainted in shock.

The paramedics rushed to her side, put a neck brace on her and lifted her onto a stretcher. While all this was happening, John went to the ladies locker room and got her bags and ran back to her side.

He piled into the back of the ambulance where they were waiting to take her to the local hospital. She was yet to regain consciousness but was stirring, something that made John sigh with relief.

As he watched her lay there, he felt her bag vibrate, and it was her phone going off.

_Murphy (Murray) calling _the display read.

Without haste, he answered it.

"Liz's phone, John speaking"

"Dude, you're kidding?"

"Huh? No I'm not kidding"

"Wow... Well, where is Liz?"

John looked down at Lizs now restless body and sighed.

"She's in the back of an ambulance man. She's heading to the hospital"

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED!" Murray shrieked down the phone

"Relax; she's going to be in the best hands in a few short minutes"

They continued to talk until they got to the hospital, exchanging thoughts on the match, and pausing to see how she was going. Finally, fifteen minutes later, John hung up the phone just as they pulled into the hospital.

The ambulance backed into the hospital emergency room entrance and seconds later stopped and the doors flew open.

What happened in the next two hours were a blur for Liz, as she was going in and out of consciousness. From what she remembered, there was a small conversation going on to the side of her bed.

"_There's a severe sprain of her neck_. _She is very lucky that she didn't hit harder than she did, otherwise it would have been a severe break"_

"_Will she be ok?" the familiar voice said, with Liz trying to make out all the voices_

"_She'll be fine, we have to operate though. A small fragment of bone snapped off and we have to remove it, it's for her own safety"_

"_How long will she be in for?"_

"_It shouldn't be too long – A week max maybe" _

_Liz slipped back into her unconscious state and re-awakens some time later_

Liz slowly opened her eyes to find her neck covered in a funny colour, which made her panic slightly, get up too quick and scream in pain

"OH SHIT!" she yelled, suddenly grabbing her neck as the stabbing pain continued

A doctor and nurse came running into her room to find Liz trying to sit up.

"Whoa, easy there. You've got to lie down"

Liz struggled under the doctors hold, wanting to get up

"Let me up!" she yelled as she held her neck.  
"We can't let you up. You need to lie down" the doctor repeated

Liz knew she was fighting a losing battle, so she stopped struggling and laid down, still with her hand over her neck, where now she'd felt a scar and stitches on there

"Can someone at least tell me the fuck what's going on?" she said in frustration

The doctor raised his hands up "Look, my name is Dr. Frostic and I'm a neurosurgeon. You needed an operation on your neck. There was a bone fragment stuck in your neck, which had snapped off, so it needed to be taken out"

Liz just laid in her bed and stared at the roof of her room, stopping tears from coming out. She's always dreamt of making to the WWE and now she'd thought she'd ruined it by one little accident, one thing that could have been avoided.

The tears started flowing, and she cried her eyes out. For twenty good minutes, she sat there and cried. About the accident, about how she'd ruined things, about how she missed everyone at home. The doctors and nurses stood in the doorway, trying to think of ways to calm her down, when a voice came from behind them that made her stop.

"Liz? You ok?"

She looked up and instantly broke into a big grin. She looked straight at John and saw a beautiful bunch of red and white roses in his hands with his face hiding behind them.

The doctors whirled around and saw him standing there, and let him through. He walked over to her bed and placed the flowers on the side table.

Liz turned her head ever so slowly to look at the flowers and John and turned her head back

"We'll leave you to it now, if we find out anything else from the x-rays, we'll let you know"

Liz smiled at the doctor and nurse as they left the doorway as to tell them that she understood. She then turned her head as far as she could to look at John, who was sitting in a chair to the side of her, looking ever so cute in a blue top and jeans.

"You ok?" he asked, patting her arm

"If being in pain is ok, then yeah I am, but if it isn't then no I'm not" she said, moving her arm around her neck to get a little bit more comfortable.

There was a small silence, as John had no idea what to say.

A few minutes later, Liz sighed and spoke "I'm sorry. I just get very testy if I'm in pain and someone asks me that question"

He shrugged "Its ok, I suppose it was a dumb question to ask. You know, I looked on the tape. Looks like you hit pretty hard"

Liz nodded and sighed again "Yeah, I felt like someone had hit me across the head with a car door or something"

John winced "Yeah, it looked like it. How's your vision?"

"Vision is fine thank goodness"

John nodded and looked at his feet. Liz could tell he didn't feel comfortable in hospitals, so she said "You know, if you want, you can go. I'm not stopping you"

John looked up at her and frowned "No, its ok. I do get worried about you"

Liz smiled slightly, and then heard her phone ring. She sighed and laid there. She didn't know if she wanted to answer it, because it would be too much for her to look for her phone through her bag, but then again, she did want to know who was ringing.

As though he read her mind, John got up from his chair and looked through her bag which was sitting in a small bedside cupboard and took out her phone just as it stopped.

"I'm sure they'll ring back if it's... ah there we go" John said just as the phone started ringing again

"Who is it?" she asked, still not sure if she wanted to answer the phone

"Ben" he said looking at the display call.

Liz let out a small smirk and told John to answer it. Looking puzzled, he answered it.

"Liz's phone, John speaking"

"Excuse me?" Liz heard Ben say "You? John Cena?"

"Yes, that's me" John said, looking at Liz in the 'why-do-all-your-friends-not-believe-me' look

"Where is Liz?" Ben said in an annoyed voice

"She's right here, getting a blanket"

"WHAT!"

"Relax man! She's in hospital!"

"WHAT!"

"Hang on a sec, Liz are all your friends deaf?"

Liz laughed as she was gathering up her blanket and grabbed the phone from John

"Hey Ben"

"YOU LITTLE"

Liz said in her most innocent voice "What?"

"You know damn well what"

"Oh I don't think I do" she said, trying to stifle a giggle.

"YOU put me on the phone with Cena… You know what I think of him"

"Yeah, I know what you think of him as the 'wrestler' but not as the person"

John was standing next to her, again giving Liz one of his puzzled looks. She shook her head the slightest and went back to her conversation with Ben

"Well, what's up? Why are you in hospital?"  
"Take it you didn't see Raw then?"

"Yes I DID see Raw and I saw you get the finish on Melina, that was i… oh hang on"

"Yes, exactly, THAT'S what happened. One helluva DDT from Melina and I felt like someone had broke in my neck"

"You ok?"

Liz rolled her eyes "Why is everyone asking that? Isn't it obvious that if I'm in hospital that I'm NOT ok?"

"Ok ok, sheesh calm down! I've got to get going anyways, my sister just got home from school and she's being a brat, as usual"

"Alright, take care"

"Take care of that neck lil miss. Be good… Bye"

"Bye man" Liz hung up the phone and looked at Cena, who looked flabbergasted

"What? She said looking at him

"You gave the phone to someone that doesn't like me?"

"Yes, I just wanted to imagine what his face would have been like… I'm sorry John"

He just shrugged "Eh, it's ok"

John helped Liz back into her bed, and just as he was covering her with a sheet, there was a knock at the door. There stood Maria and Candice looking in on her

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
